Akatsuki Troubles
by ShamefulKnights
Summary: Allie, Ana, and friends all live under one roof and life can get kind of crazy. But when Allie decides to help take care of some kids their next door neighbor adopted on a whim there in for a big surprise when they actually meet the children and find out who they are. AkatsukixOc, GaaraxOc, and SasukexOc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first story and so hope you enjoy. Leave a comment if you want and I don't mind being criticized, as long as it is not hateful. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1: Mrs. Miller **

**Allie(Sasha)**

_Beep!_ _Beep!_ _Beep!_

I sighed as I got out of bed, turning the alarm clock, that read 6:15 am, off in the process. Going over to the closet to change I glanced at the bed, that was on the other side of the room to see if Ana was still asleep. Her bed was in disarray and there were clothes all over the floor. '_I'll have to get her to clean that up later'._ I threw on a pair of slacks and a t-shirt and headed down stairs. Before I was even halfway down the stairs I hear yelling. I hesitated contemplating on whether or not to go back upstairs and fall back asleep on my bed.I settled for going downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat.

As I got closer to the kitchen the yelling got louder and I could hear bits and pieces of what was being said.

"I didn't mean to! I swear I-" The voice sounded as if they we're talking a person off a ledge, hesitant and not knowing what to say but they were cut off by another voice shouting "I don't care whether or not you meant to! Look what happened! As soon as I catch you I'll-" I opened the door to the kitchen to find chaos. There was egg everywhere, and I mean everywhere, and Olivia, who I assume was to blame for the mess, was being chased around the kitchen by Ana, who was still yelling death threats at the poor girl. I stood there for a minute wondering when they were going to notice me.

After a few minutes I felt my anger rising as both girls failed to notice my presence.

"Hey." I said trying to get there attention but neither could hear me over their yelling. I tried to calm myself before I went off on the two but lost my patience when in the midst of running around Ana knocked over a mug, my favorite mug in fact, from the counter. Upon contact with the ground the mug shattered into several pieces.

"Oi! Both of you stop it right NOW!" I snapped. Both Ana and Olivia stopped what they were doing immediately. I glared at both of them and before either of them could speak a word in their defence I put my hand in a gesture for them to keep quiet.

"Now you BOTH will clean up this kitchen and it better by spick and span before lunch." Neither spoke a word as I silently went to the cabinets and pulled out a bag of pop tarts. Walking out the kitchen I gave them one last warning glare then closed the door behind me. Halfway down the hall I passed Ryxer, who looked like she had just woken up, she stopped when she saw my expression.

"Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" She sounded amused. I just gave her a blank look. The arguing had started up again and could be heard in the hallway. She sent me a smile and asked "Ana and Olivia?" I just gave a nod, already exhausted.

"Well when you live in a house with ten girls shit is bound to happen." Ryxer said an all out grin on her face. I just shook my head sighing.

"I would just like one of these days to have a normal, quiet morning." I murmured as I walked past Ryxer and into the front room, Ryxer's laughter following me. Not surprised in the least when I found Sarah setting on the couch reading a book, she was always the first one up. Sarah had her glasses on which made her light emerald eyes seem a little larger than normal and her brown hair, the color of mudd, was cropped short, just a little below her ears and curled a little at the end. I sat down next to her on the couch muttering a soft 'Hey' and not even looking up from her book she gave me a slight nod.

Turning on the tv I flipped through the channels wondering what to watch when Eve walked in stretching.

"Sup guys." A grin on her face. She was always so...energetic in the morning. '_Wonder how she does it?' _I thought absently.

"Soooo whatcha watchin?" Eve said as she sat down next to me. I shrugged saying nothing because it was Saturday and there was nothing on on today. I settled for some NCIS reruns which happened to be on all day. We watched two full shows before the others started to file into the front room. Our front room had two couches, each fit about four or five, on either side and there were two recliners next to the couches, all of them facing our tv, that was mounted on the wall. In the center of all the furniture was a medium sized wooden table that stood at knee height.

This was all we did on Saturdays, most of the time, just sitting around and watching tv. I like to call it our lazy or do nothing day. I looked around the room as another episode of NCIS started. Sarah who sat to my right was still reading her book and damn she had already read through more than half of the book and she had just started it this morning. Eve, who had migrated to one of the recliners, was engrossed in the show. Eve had her dark blonde hair, that reached her shoulders, down and her black eyes were pooled with tears, '_Man she is such a sap.'_ Lilith was now the one sitting on my left. Her ebony brown hair was in a braid that reached her mid-back and her dark green eyes, the color of moss, were trained on her sketch book as she drew. On Lilith's other side was Dawn, who was listening to music. Dawn's hair went down to her shoulders and was currently multiple shades of pink that somehow oddly fit her appearance. Her pink hair also complimented her reddish-brown eyes.

On the other recliner was Joe. Joe had short black hair that was spiked towards the ends and her violet eyes looked bored as she stared at her computer screen. Ryxer sat on the other couch her black hair pulled back into a bun. Her dark ocean blue eyes was watching Eve with amusement as Eve struggled not to cry. Besides Ryxer was Naomi. Naomi happened to be the shortest of all of us, although she would deny it if you say so. She had blonde hair so fair that it appeared white and sky blue eyes. She was currently working on a rubix cube, which she had gotten about a week ago and she has yet to solve it. Olivia was next, both she and Ana had gotten done with the kitchen some time ago. Olivia had hair the color of honey and both her eyes and her skin was the color of cream. She was sulking in her spot on the couch sending a glare every now and then at Ana who sat next to her. Either Ana did not care or was just pretending not to notice because she gave Olivia no acknowledgement. Ana had her blood red hair tied in a ponytail that reached her back and her golden eyes were narrowed in aggravation. I myself had brown hair with red and blonde highlights and my eyes were a greyish-silver.

"Oh! Sasha I forgot to tell you but I met Mrs. Miller at the store the other day." Ryxer said turning her gaze from Eve to me. i gave her a 'so what' look. She just chuckled.

"You remember how last time we went over there how all she talked about was adopting some kids?"

"Oh god don't remind me." This came from Ana. Lets just say Ana did not favor the older women.

"I feel sorry for any kid that gets adopted by her and her husband." Naomi stated while still working on her rubix cube. '_I give her another week or two before she gives up.' _Thus most of us were either laughing or trying to hide our laughter.

"Don't tell she actually adopted one?" Eve gushed from her seat.

Ryxer nodded. "Actually more than one."

"Two?" Eve asked.

"Nope."

"Three?" Olivia guessed.

"Uh-uh." Ryxer said shaking her head. By now everyone was looking at Ryxer, even Dawn who had her headphones ripped out by Lilith at the mention of the 'exciting' news.

"Five?" asked Ana. Ryxer just shook her head.

"Well damn." muttered Dawn.

Ryxer just smiled obviously loving this and said "Come on. Keep guessing."

"Seven." Joe stated. Ryxer paused for a second as if contemplating then let out a chuckle and shook her head once again.

"Nope. But you're getting closer." We just stared. A few moments of silence passed before Ana said "Oh for god's sake just tell us already!"

"Fine. Fine. Way to ruin the fun." Ryxer pouted. "Yeah. Fun for you maybe." Ana muttered. Ryxer just shook her off. "So how many was it?!" asked Eve, forever impatient.

"Ok. Mrs. Miller actually adopted...wait for it...THIRTEEN kids." This was met with silence.

"Thirteen?!"gasped Eve, sounding incredulous.

"She must be crazy." Naomi said having finally looked up from her cube. Joe grunted in agreement.

"Yeah well when I meet her at the store she had already had them for a few weeks or so and by the way that she sounded they are already driving her crazy." Ryxer said.

Ana responded "Serves her right. She should have seen it coming. I mean thirteen?! jeez." Everyone gave their agreement and as we all went back to doing our own things there was a loud _BOOM! _We were all startled out of our seats.

"The Hell!" Ana exclaimed.

Ryxer said, her voice a little shaky "It sounded like it came from next door." I grabbed Ana before she could do anything stupid. She gave me a furious glare.

"Would there happen to be a reason that you're holding onto my arm?" Ana's voice was razor sharp. One had to be careful when speaking to Ana, her anger matched her hair,a fury of red. Not to mention that Ana had a very short fuse on her temper.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. Knowing you, you would probably burst into our neighbors house without a second thought busting heads and demanding what made that noise and that won't help any." Ana just looked at me until she muttered something I couldn't catch, although I'm sure it was not nice, under her breath and looked away.

Satisfied I turned to Ryxer and said "Come with me, we will go check it out." Ryxer nodded following me outside. The others followed as well but stopped on our front lawn to watch what happened. Standing on our neighbor's porch Ryxer and me shared a look before I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Mrs. Miller, yeah she was our neighbor, the same one who adopted the supposive thirteen kids. As soon as she saw us she looked so relieved that I got a little worried for the women. I took a second to take in her appearance. Her slightly graying hair was disheveled, there were dark spots under her eyes, and her clothes were messy and wrinkled, all in all she looked like hell.

"Hey Mrs. Miller." uncertainty in my voice. She abruptly hugged me and I felt myself go still trying to fight the urge to throw the women off me.

"Please you gotta help me. There demons I tell you! Demons!" She was practically sobbing.

"Who are you talking about Mrs. Miller?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Ryxer and me shared another look over Mrs. Miller shoulder.

"The children! Oh god they looked so adorable and the Mr. Spencer had said that they had been found together and that they wouldn't be separated. I always wanted a big family , since I could never have any children of my own, you know and they looked about the right age that they could also help take care of themselves. He even said they would send me extra money you know to help take care of them! But I can't take it! Please! Please help me!" Mrs. Miller looked me right in the eyes. She looked so depressed and it was like she had aged years over night. I felt myself waver. I know that me and the other girls would never be able to take care of kids and they would be pissed if I agreed to help Mrs. Miller but I was just as much of a sap as Eve. I opened my mouth on the verge of saying yes, to say anything to get that look off of Mrs. Miller's face. Ryxer having known me since we were children in one swift motion clamped her hand over my mouth to stop me from answering the poor women.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Miller but we couldn't possibly help you. I mean neither of us or our friends know the first thing about taking care of kids and you know Ana, right?" Ryxer waited for Mrs. Miller to nod, which she did. "Well considering Ana's anger issues I'm pretty sure that none of the children would live to see next week." Upon hearing this Mrs. Miller's already sad face seemed to deflate even more. '_Shit. Don't say anything. Don't say anything!' _Yelling and cursing along with other loud bangs and clangs could be heard within the house and Mrs. Miller looked as if she was about to have a mental break down. '_Shit.'_ I cursed myself for what I knew I was about to do. I swiftly knocked Ryxer's hand away, leaving her looking stunned, and before she could do anything to stop me I said,

"We'll take them."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. :) Anywho on to chapter two. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 2: I hate children...** **Ana**

I watched, from the front lawn, the scene unfold in front of me. Sasha and Ryxer were talking to what looked like a very distressed Mrs. Miller. I absently wondered what they were talking about as I looked around and noticed that Joe and Dawn had gone back inside having grown bored already.

"She looks like she has been through a tornado." Olivia muttered with concerned. We just nodded in agreement. Suddenly Mrs. Miller gives Sasha a hug and even from here I can see her stiffen. I chuckled.

Olivia turns towards me with a frown "Don't you feel sorry for her? I mean knowing how she hates to be touched by strangers." Even though we lived next to Mrs. Miller we do not socialize with her often and personally I rather hated the old bat, but hey there are few people I actually do like.

I snorted "No way. Sasha's a big girl." Olivia glares at me and I glare back.

"Ohhhh. That can't be good." says Eve. I abruptly turned to see what was wrong. The first thing I see is Ryxer who is facepalming and then I see Sasha, who was looking off into space and has a curtain look on her face. '_Oh Shit, I know that look.' _I quickly look to Mrs. Miller, instead of look like a wreck like before she now had a look of pure bliss. I mentally cursed.

"No Eve, that's not good at all." I could feel the venom in my voice. The others sent me a worried look and simultaneously they all took a step away from me, Olivia took two. I tried to keep my rapidly rising temper in check as I waited for the two traitors to come back and tell us what happened, even though I'm pretty sure about what Sasha had told the old bat.

After a few moments later Mrs. Miller went back inside and Sasha and Ryxer started back towards our house. As they got closer Ryxer suddenly said "Meeting. Front room. Now." and walked past us with an exasperated look on her face. Ana followed and refrained from looking at any of us. After a moment of awkward silence and a soft 'uh-oh' from Eve we followed them inside. As everyone got situated and seated Sasha and Ryxer stood in the middle of the room.

"So what is this about?" asked Naomi, from her spot on the couch.

Ryxer looked at Sasha "Go on, tell them."

"Why can't you do it?" Sasha whined.

"Because, you were the one that went and said such a thing out of the blue." Ryxer gave Sasha a hard look.

Sasha sighed "Fine. Listen gu-" she was cut off by Eve asking questions like rapid fire "What is it? Does it have to do with what you guys were talking about? And what was that sound earlier?" She stopped to take a big breath and opens her mouth to continue but is cut off by Joe "Eve. Calm down."

Eve pouts. Sasha answers "Yes, Eve it does have to do with what we talked about with Mrs. Miller and I'm not really sure what the sound that we heard was ...uh...we kinda got distracted by other things. Now-"she clears her throat "-you all know how Mrs. Miller had adopted thirteen children." The tension in the room thickens and Sasha clears her throat, again. "Weeell, it seems that we are all now going to be their caretakers." There was a moment quiet then chaos.

"What?!" shrieked Lilith.

"We can't take care of kids!" said Olivia. Next to her stood Joe with a frown on her face, shaking her head sighing. Sarah, sitting in her little corner on the couch, puts down her book and groans as if in pain.

"This can't be happening." whispered Dawn.

"I wish I was back in bed." Naomi said while rubbing her forehead.

As the yelling continued as my body tightened. Did I mention that I hate children. No, well I do. Me and kids do not mix well, and if I do say so myself kids just plain don't like me. I almost hit a kid at Mcdonalds one time, I accidentally bumped into him making him drop his burger, which I might add was still wrapped, and right when I was going to apologize he started yelling and whining. The kids mom just stood there wide eyed and the one time she tried to calm her son he told her to shut up. I ended up shoving my sandwich into his hands and told him to 'grow up', although I don't think I said it that nicely, then left before I lost my control. It took me about an hour at the gym before I had worked out my anger.

"Sasha." My voice quivering from my anger. Somehow, even though Sasha was fending off an upset Eve, she managed to hear me but by the time she pushed Eve away and turned in my direction it was too late. I tackled Sasha sending us soaring and we landing on the wooden table. I couldn't help by smirk as she grunted when hitting the table.

**Ryxer**

I resisted the urge to facepalm as Ana and Sasha started fighting. Eve, the closest to the wrestling duo squeaked as she ran to get out the way. '_Man. With the rate they are going there is going to be a huge mess to clean up.' _

Ignoring the two idiots Joe turned to me and asked "When are the kids coming over?" Everyone looked at me for the answer, except for Ana and Sasha who had taken their fight into the hallway.

"Tomorrow. We told Mrs. Miller to drop them off at around ten in the morning."

"Phew. At least we can sleep in." Dawn said as she went upstairs to her room. I flinched when I heard a loud crash come from the kitchen area. '_Guess I better go break up the fight before they break anything else.' _I waved night to the others as I left. As soon as I walked into the kitchen I ducked avoiding a potted plant, poor thing. I looked at the fighting pair and notice that they had commenced to throwing things at each other. They were grabbing utensils and such off the counter, food from the cabinets and even the occasional magnet or so, from off of the fridge. I tried to think of any peaceful way to break up the fight and thinking of none settled for picking up two plastic cups and throwing one at each of their heads. They both turned to me with a 'hey'. I put my arms up in surrender before the could start pelting me to death.

Ana voice was sharp as she said, "What." and man if looks could kill.

"I'm just came to tell you guys to pick up when you're done with your little makeshift food fight and to try not to stay up too late we need to get up early so we're ready when Mrs. Miller drops the kids off." I said. When it came to Ana and Sasha you could never just tell them to stop fighting, you had to give them a valid reason to do so.

"Only if you help us clean up." responded Ana with a smile and her face. I looked at Sasha who shrugged her shoulders in a 'what can you do' type of way.

I rolled up my sleeves while laughing and set to work. Needless to say we did not finish cleaning till around midnight.

**Joe**

A few minutes after Ryxer had left the room Eve, Naomi, Lilith and Olivia started talking in hushed tones and I could really care less what they were talking about, but after a minute or so Naomi growled, similar to that of a wild animal. She whirled suddenly and stomped past me and I vaguely hear her mutter "That is so not true." The others are quick to follow the foaming girl giggling like mad men. I then notice that me and Sarah are the only ones left in the room and Sarah had again gone back to ready her book, it looked as if she was almost done with it.

I squashed the impulse to twitch as minutes ticked by in silence. I don't know what it was but I had a bad feeling about tomorrow and just this whole 'take the kids in' situation in general. I felt a hand on my shoulder, nearly jumping out of my skin I look and see Sarah standing next to me. She looks me in the eye for a few seconds and I was about ready to finally look away when she said "I'm sure everything will be fine." Giving me a small smile she left to go to bed. Sarah always did have a way of knowing what people were feeling at times.

However, even long after I had gone upstairs, laid down in bed and triedto fall asleep the sensation that something was going to happen tomorrow did not go away, even in the early morning. '_So much for sleeping in.'_

**Allie(Sasha)**

I woke up stretching and looked at my alarm clock. It was only eight thirty in the morning. I looked over and saw Ana still asleep on her bed and got a devilish idea. Getting up I got dressed as quietly as I could then took my alarm clock and set the alarm for 9:00, turned the volume to high and put it on Ana's bed right next to her head. Famished I raced downstairs, and as always, setting at the table in the kitchen was Sarah.

"Is that a new book?" I asked as I searched the kitchen for something to eat. I saw Sarah give a nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No." I saw her shut her book and put in her bag, she almost always has hat bag on her. That was another thing about Sarah, she could read books for days and then not ready any for a week straight it just depends on her mood.

"Good. I'll make pancakes." I said giving her a smile as I got out the pancake mix and started making batter. Hearing rustling to my right I move and see Sarah getting out the pans and turning the stove on. By the time we were done with all the pancakes everyone was up and downstairs. I couldn't help myself from laughing when at nine ten Ana come down looking rather not so happy. When she sees me she flips me off, which in turn only makes me laugh harder. I could feel Sarah giving me a weird look but I just shrugged it off. It was around nine thirty we were all done with breakfast. Before anyone had the chance to scatter and go do their own things Ryxer speaks up "Ok guys. We need to clean up before Mrs. Miller comes over with the kids and we only have a half hour, so chop to it."

With that we all spread throughout the house and help clean where we could. I was stuck cleaning the front room with Eve, which wouldn't be so bad if she would just stop singing. She was currently on _Whip My Hair _by Willow Smith and this would make her eighteenth song. Oh yes I've been counting. Before I could tell her to shut up, for the twelve time, the doorbell rang.

Everything stopped. I locked eyes with Ryxer who had just came into the front room and she made a 'shoo' motion with her hands, wanting me to go answer to it. I got up and walked to the front door, I look behind me and see all the girls looking around the corner, and smiled just little pit. '_Well here goes nothing.'_ And I opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had to rewrite this about 2 different times before I liked it. Well hope you like it. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 3: Today just keeps on getting better and better. **

**Allie (Sasha)**

Mrs. Miller stood on our porch with a look of pure happiness on her face. I plastered a smile on my face and said hello.

Mrs. Miller's smile broadened "Good morning, Allie." She took my hands. "Thank you so much for doing this for me. You truly are a blessing." Tears swam in her eyes.

Not knowing what else to say I simply mumbled a "You're welcome."

"Each of them has a bag of clothes that I have already bought with them and you don't need to worry they already ate breakfast." She hands me a piece of paper. "This is Mr. Spencer's number. Call him when you have the chance and he will be able to transfer the monthly payments to you." I nodded taken aback. '_This is the most I've ever heard her say.' _She turns around as if to leave but then suddenly turns back around and says "Oh! I almost forgot. Me and my husband will be going on a trip for a while, just to get away, you know. Anyways the best of luck to you!" Mrs. Miller ran back towards her house.

"Wait. What?" I run outside and see Mrs. Miller heading to a van, that had several trunks piled on top. "When are you coming back?!" I yelled. Mrs. Miller just waved and got into the van. As they drove away my only thought was '_Trip my ass. More like moving as far from here as they can get.' _I sighed as I turned around to look at children, what type of kids are these anyways that they could chase off an old lady, that would be living with us. I froze as soon as I saw them.

'_Oh you gotta be kidding me!'_

**Ana **

I gave Sasha one last look as she opened the door before going back upstairs to my room. I sat down on my bed and turned on my laptop. I started playing burrito bison, my current fav game, got my secret stash of cookies from under my bed and hunkered down preparing to stay up here all day. '_Damn children.'_

**Ryxer **

The silence in the room was defining. On one side of the room was the kids and we were on the other. Both groups just stared at each other. When Sasha had brought them in I had almost had a heart attack.

The 'kids' looked like the Akatsuki just younger and there was even a Sasuke, Gaara and Kakashi. I sort of felt sorry for the younger Gaara and Kakashi, I mean if they were the real deal, and I was skeptical to that fact, then those two had been stuck with the group of criminals. I noticed then that the two, Gaara and Kakashi, stood of a bit separated from the others. I also saw that the Sasuke look alike was sending daggers at Itachi. God this was starting to hurt my head. I looked to the others and most of them seemed like they didn't know what to make of kids. That is until Eve walked into the room. Eve, who had decided to go get something to drink, had yet to see the children and I knew she was going to freak. Before any of us could stop her Eve sees the children. '_Oh god. Here it comes.' _

I put my hands over my ears right when Eve screams in excitement, waving her arms in the air, making her drop her soda, not that she noticed anyways.

"Oh my god! Its the Akatsuki! Eeep!" She turns towards Sasha "Did you dress them up Allie?" I couldn't help but laugh as Sasha gave Eve an 'are you stupid?' look.

"Eve they just arrived a few minutes ago and besides we don't have any Akatsuki costumes." I said still laughing a little. Eve scratches her head.

"Uh. You're right." Eve taps her chin then says "Was it Mrs. Miller then?!" Everyone started laughing.

"Eve I don't think that Mrs. Miller knows what show the Akatsuki are from much less who they are." Dawn says while patting Eve on the head, as one would do to a naive child, while shaking her head.

I see out the corner of my vision that the kids were still looking at us and seemed unaffected by what we were talking about. '_If they were the real thing wouldn't they be at least a bit surprised that we know who they are?' _Than I remembered that Mrs. Miller had had them for a little over a week and who knew where they had been leading up to that. '_They must already know where they are and about the manga and anime.' _

"So does that mean that they are the real thing?!" Eve asked getting even more excited.

"No it does not." Sasha says, speaking for the first time since she had came back in. Eve suddenly got a devilish look on her face.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Eve said as she turned and bulted at the group of children. They all seemed too surprised to do anything as Eve quickly swiped Deidara's hand and held it up.

There was a mouth on his hand and the tongue was flicking out of the mouth. Upon looking at the mouth I knew for certain that they had to be the real thing. The mouth looked so real and there was no way that the mouth could have been done by makeup.

Eve screamed then fainted and Joe, being the closest to her, caught her.

"Oh no! Senpai killed girl-chan!" exclaimed Tobi, as he started to run in circles around Joe and Eve.

"She is not dead. She is just unconscious." Joe said. Tobi acted as if he didn't hear her and continued yelling "Senpai killed girl-chan!"

"Tobi." said Pain.

Tobi stopped immediately "Oops-"giggle"- Tobi"s sorry Leader-sama,Tobi will be quiet just like leader-sama said. Tobi's a good boy." He proceed to place his hands on his mask, over were I think his mouth would be, and stood still.

"Does this happen often?" Sasori asked as he looked at the still unconscious Eve.

"Only when she gets really excited. She'll be up in a moment." answered Joe and sure enough Eve woke up a second later. She let out a little 'hey' as Joe dropped her on the ground. Joe just shrugged.

Eve got up and started jumping up and down saying "Oooh this is soo cool." Eve abruptly stood still, looking around the room, she turned to me and asked "Where is Ana?" I looked around as well and sure enough the short tempered girl was nowhere to be found. Thinking back I remembered that I hadn't seen Ana at all since Mrs. Miller had gotten here.

"She's probably up in our room." Sasha told Eve. Eve smiled at this "Yes. Does that mean I can go up there and tell her the news?" Not even waiting for an answer Eve rushed upstairs.

I looked back towards the 'Akatsuki' and a rather awkward silence ensued. Thinking of something to say I coughed and asked "So do you guys..uh..know where you are?"

Pain was the one who answered, figures "Yes. We are aware that we are in another dimension and are currently located in Hamilton, Illinois. We also know of the manga and anime that we are in as well."

"Do you know how you got here?" I asked.

"Yes." Was all Pain said.

I waited.

After he didn't elaborate I said "Well?" He just stood there.

"So, how did you get here?" Getting annoyed that he wasn't answering.

Pain finally said, in a matter of fact kind of way "You do not need to know."

I mumbled "Whatever." Knowing that there was nothing I could do if Pain didn't want to tell us.

"And how much exactly do you know?" Pain asked.

I shrugged "You don't need to know." Throwing his words back at him. Pain narrowed his eyes at me and I knew that I was going to regret saying that later. Sasha chuckled beside me. Pain looked as if he was going to say something but was interrupted by Dawn

"Oi Pain. Why is he so quiet?" I could have sworn his eye twitch as I glanced over at Dawn. She was pointing at Hidan, which happened to be standing next to Kakuzu, and was now glaring at Dawn. He looked as if he wanted to say something but was stopped by Kakuzu jabbing him in the ribs.

"He has been advised to not say anything." Pain said. Dawn smirked and commenced with poking Hidan's cheek. '_Wonder how long he'll last.' _

**Ana **

Eve burst into my room, startling me and making me die in my game just as I was about to bet my high score. I took a deep breath.

"What do you want Eve?"

"Ana you have to come downstairs!"

"Why?" Not looking at her I picked my laptop up, it had fallen over when Eve had surprised me, and started up a new game. '_Ok. This time for sure.' _In the middle of the game Eve came up and shut my computer. "Hey!"

"Come on Ana. You have to come downstairs!" Eve was tugging on my arm, but I remained unmoved.

"No." She just gazed at me for a moment and then sulked. "Fine." Eve pivoted and made as if to leave then she quickly whirled diving for my bag of cookies. She grabbed the bag and dodged me as I tried to pounce on her. Eve ran from the room laughing like crazy.

I screamed "EVE!" A war cry. '_Nobody takes my cookies.'_

**Allie (Sasha) **

"So.." I said as the silence fell over the room again. Ryxer and Pain were having a stare off and Dawn was still poking Hidan, who looked ready to explode. Kakuzu watched with amusement. The others all stood off to their sides of the room watching the other warily, each not knowing what to say or do. "I think introductions are in order." I said getting everyone's attention. "Uh-" cough "-Well I am Allie. That is Ryxer." She was still staring at Pain, neither seemed willing to give in. "That is Dawn" Hidan had resorted to hitting Dawn's hand away whenever she got close, although that didn't seem to stop Dawn at all. "This is Lilith, Naomi, Sarah, Joe and Olivia." I said while pointing to each, who gave a various array of replies, from nods to waves. "The girl that just ran up the stairs was Eve and-"

"EVE!" The yell echoed throughout the house.

"And that is Ana." I said with a sigh. Eve came running down the stairs holding a bag of cookies. She runs behind Sasori and says "Protect me Sasori!" Sasori just gives her a bored look and steps out from in front of her. Eve squeaks and hides back behind Sasori, who sighed in defeat.

Ana comes running down the stairs looking furious. She stops in front of Sasori and Eve, still hiding behind the twelving looking year old.

"You know I can see you right?" Ana said looking down at the duo. Eve eeped then commenced with throwing the cookies at Ana, who caught them, and bowed saying "Forgive me oh great one!"

Ana laughed and starts eating her cookies mumbling "Sure but you owe me some cookies." Eve nods vigorously. Ana looks satisfied and made to leave but stopped when she got a good look at the kids. She started laughing like a maniac and turns to me saying "Oh my god. What did you do to them Sasha?"

"I didn't do anything Ana." I responded.

"What do you mean. They're dressed as characters from Naruto." She was still laughing but stopped when she say the look on my face. "You don't actually expect me to believe that this kids are the real deal." Ana arched an eyebrow.

"Eve, if you would please." Eve glances up and with a smile she she jumped at Deidara. Deidara tries to get out of the way but fails, as Eve grabs him and shows Ana his hand mouths. Ana stares then starts to poke Deidara's hand muttering "Wow."

"Would you stop that please, un." Deidara spook from the choke hold that Eve had him in. Ana complied and told Eve "You can let him go now." Eve pouted but let the squirming bomber go.

"STOP fucking poking me bitch." My head whipped in Hidan's direction, whom was glaring at Dawn.

"What if I don't wanna?" Dawn smirked at Hidan, which only seemed to make him even angrier.

Hidan lunged at Dawn screaming "I'll kill you Bitch!" Before he could reach Dawn however, Ana kicked him in the face launching Hidan into the wall, leaving a dent.

Hidan got up and growled, actually growled, at Ana. Ana looked unaffected. I stepped in between the two saying "Now children lets not fight." Both turned their glares in my direction.

"Allie we have a problem." Sarah said from behind me. I turned and as I did Ana and Hidan continued with cursing each other out.

"Yeah what is it?"

"We have enough food for today but we need to go to the store since we now have over twenty people to feed."

"Right. I'll go later tonight." Sarah gave a nod. Turning to look at the front room I am faced with chaos. Ryxer was still having a staring contest with Pain. Ana was giving Hidan a nuggy and Dawn was laughing at them. Naomi was bugging Kakuzu, with something about money. Eve was playing with an annoyed Deidara's hand mouths while Sasori watched amused and Tobi ran around them yelling for someone to save his senpai. Sarah had gone to sit on the couch reading her new book and sitting beside her was Konan and Kakashi, who was also reading his own book. Olivia was asking Sasuke and Itachi to show her their sharingan. Lilith was trying to get a look at Gaara's scare. Now Joe was poking at Kisame's gills, although Kisame didn't seem to mind and Zetsu, poor thing, was off in the corner of the room by himself observing the followings.

'_So much for my quiet mornings.' _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is so far my favorite chapter. Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter 4: Petco**

**Allie (Sasha)**

I punched in the number on the piece of paper in my hand into my phone and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey whatcha doin?" Eve said over my shoulder making my jump. I gave her a look and she mumbled a 'sorry'.

"I'm calling..uh.-"I looked down at the paper "-Mr. Spencer."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. Someone that Mrs. Miller said I should call about monthly payments."

"Payments for what?" I felt tempted to yell at her to go away but I held it in.

"For supporting the Akatsuki. It's not cheap to take care of thirteen kids you know. Now I'm on the phone."

"Oh, ok." Silence ensued as I waited. Music, the annoying elevator kind, had started on the other end of the phone and a shrill voice said it would just be a moment till someone picked up.

"Well how much are we getting a month?" Eve asked literally bending over my shoulder.

"I don't know Eve, that is why I'm calling." I said shrugging her off my shoulder. Again all I heard was the aggravating music.

"How may I help you?" Now I blame the combination of the music, and the fact that the Akatsuki had been running ramped through my house all day and that we had run out of food when Hidan had eaten the last pieces of ham in the fridge, meaning I had nothing to eat all today since breakfast and I still had yet to go to the store, which all lead to me not being in a fantastic mood. Eve was also not a good add to the mix. All of this lead up to me screaming "I swear to GOD Eve, if you do NOT stop asking me questions I'll stuff you in the closet!"

Eve looked confused and said "But I didn't say anything." at the same time I heard a shaky voice say "E-Excuse me?" on the phone. '_Well shit.' _

"Oh! I'm sorry. I uh...you see..ah..-" I took a deep breath "-Is Mr. Spencer available?" There was a long pause and for a second I thought that the women had hung up until I heard a rather small voice say "Yes. I'll just be a moment." I gave a sigh of relieve and turning towards Eve I said "Here's a dollar now go bother Kakuzu." Her eyes lit up and taking the dollar she sprinted down the hallway to find her intended victim.

"Hello this is Mr. Spencer." Upon hearing the male voice I focused back on the conversation on hand.

"Yeah. This is Alexandra Hathaway, Mrs. Miller told me to call you."

"Oh yes. Ms. Hathaway, Mrs. Miller called me in advance and told me of your situation."

"And?"

"Well currently the children are Mrs. Miller's charges but with the transfer there is much paperwork that must be done and I have to a make visit to make sure that you and your housemates are adequate when it comes to taking care of the children then after all that is done then we will talk about monthly payments."

"Oh ok. When are we to expect you?" My question was met with silence and the every now and then faint rustle of paper.

"A week from today. Does that work for you?"

"Yes."

"Good then I'll see you next week. Have a nice day Ms. Hathaway."

"Yeah you too." I hung up the phone and thought about what I had just heard. All of a sudden a loud 'CRASH!' came from the front room. '_Yeah, the visit with Mr. Spencer is going to go __**real **__well.'_

**Dawn**

I sat between a sulking Hidan and Kakuzu on the couch in the front room. The only other person in the room was Ana, who was dozing off in one of the recliners. Hidan was grouchy because I had came in while he and Kakuzu, mostly Hidan, were watching some bloody show about murder, I don't know what it was but I could hardly care. So, I took the remote and changed the channel. At first Hidan had cursed me out and threatened me with the wrath of his god Jashin-sama. I just ignored him until he gave up and just sat there pouting.

Eve suddenly came into the front room drawing my attention from the TV. I saw that she was giving Kakuzu a look that could only mean mischief. I gave a small smile and said nothing wanting to see where things would go. Kakuzu and Hidan had yet to noticed Eve's presence.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Eve settled in behind the couch. '_Is that a fishing pole? Where did she get that?' _Eve took out a dollar from her pocket and put it on the hook and positioned the dollar over Kakuzu. I smirked as Kakuzu finally noticed the dollar. He seemed a bit confused at first and when he tried to snatch it, Eve gave a sharp tug on the fishing pole, sending the dollar just out of his reach. I struggled not to laugh with the look that was on Kakuzu's face. The dollar crept back down within reach and Kakuzu glared at it with narrowed eyes.

Hidan finally realized what was going on and started laughing as Kakuzu once again jumped for the dollar. I couldn't contain my own laughter. Kakuzu glowered at Hidan and me. I glanced at Eve and saw that she was trying not to laugh, for she would give herself away. This little game of keep away lasted for about two minutes before Kakuzu stopped. He then looked straight ahead and ignored the offending currency. Hidan and I shared a look. I however quickly looked away. '_Oh my god. I can't believe that I just shared a look with Hidan.' _

Eve however would not be deterred. She started swaying the dollar back and forth in front of Kakuzu, who just ignored it. Eve appeared about to give up when Kakuzu, in one quick swipe, snatched the dollar out of mid air. He pulled hard sending Eve flying straight into the back of the couch with a solid thumb. All three of us looked over the edge of the couch, Kakuzu with dollar still in hand, to see Eve moaning and rubbing her soar nose. I glanced at Kakuzu. '_Oh. If looks could kill.' _Eve saw the look on Kakuzu's face and shrieked. I covered my ears to keep them from bleeding, sparing a quick peek in both Hidan's and Kakuzu's directions I see that they both also had there ears covered and where scowling. Eve's scream had managed to wake up Ana, who thrashed in the chair for a second from the surprise wake up call. Ana ended up accidentally knocking over a lamp on the stand next to the recliner in her struggles. The lamp hit the floor with a loud 'CRASH!'

Eve wisely ran from the room before Ana fully woke up. Wiping her eyes she turned to us and asked "Who the hell made that god awful noise?"

Not knowing what to do and not wanting to face a grumpy and pissed off Ana I did the first thing that came to me. I pointed to Hidan. Hidan glares at me and says "Why the fuck are you pointing at me Bitch?!"

Ana, not even questioning what had happened, punched Hidan full force in the face, sending him off the couch and onto the floor. She grumbled incoherently and then walked out the room, presumably up to her own room. Kakuzu then got up and stuffing the dollar in his pocket left the room as well leaving me with a pissed off Hidan. Once Kakuzu was gone I turned to the angry immortal with a sheepish smile.

**Allie (Sasha)**

I stopped walking down the hallway when I saw Ana come from the direction of the front room. I was about to ask her what that crashing sound had been until I saw the look on her face. I let her pass and gave a her a small pat on her back. She mumbled something and kept walking and disappeared up the stairs.

As I was about to make my way to the front room when Ryxer come out from the game room, where most everyone had been hanging out. She saw me then come up to me grabbed my arm and hauled me into the empty kitchen.

Turning to me she said "Ok we need to talk."

"About what?" I asked wearily.

"The Akatsuki of course."

"What about them?"

She gave an exasperated sigh. "You really can't be thinking of letting them stay here are you?"

I gave a shrug "Well we can't just kick them to the road." Guessing her next question I said "And no we can't give them back to Mrs. Miller."

"Why not?"

"She..uh left yesterday."

Ryxer didn't say anything for a moment then "Where did she go?"

"I don't know. All I know is is that she probably isn't coming back."

"Well shit."

"Come on Ryxer there just kids."

"Kids? Kids?! Have you forgotten that they are criminals? You've watched the anime with me, you know what they are capable of."

"Well we don't know exactly if they can even us chakra in our world yet."

"Yeah. Just another thing they are keeping from us." She was rubbing her temples now. Ever since this morning she seemed to have a permanent migraine.

Settling my hands on her shoulders I gave a small squeeze "I know that they are criminals and I promise you the first time they hurt anyone of the girls they will be out. Besides in a week we have a man from child services coming over to check if we are adequate or not."

"Adequate my ass." She sighed. "I guess they can stay for now. Oh. When exactly are you going to the store?"

'_Crap' _I had totally forgotten. "I'll go right now actually."

"Were are you going?" At the arrival of the new voice we both about jumped out of our skin. We turned to see Pain, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to the store to buy some food that will last us hopefully till next week or so." I responded.

"I'll send someone with you." Pain said.

"What? Why?" I asked bewildered. Pain didn't answer. I knew however that I wouldn't be able to persuade him at all. He had the same look in his eyes that Ryxer gets when shes made up her mind and there is nothing you can do to change it.

"Fine." I said. Pain looked satisfied while Ryxer kept opening her mouth like she wanted to say something but ended up closing it again. She looked oddly like a fish out of water.

"So who will it be?" I looked at Pain trying to think who he would send with me.

Pain said "Zetsu" and not going to lie I was a little surprised. I had not thought at all that he would choose Zetsu, of all people, to go with me. And as they say speak of the devil and he shall appear, Zetsu said, behind Ryxer and me "Yes Pain-sama." making Ryxer and me once again nearly jump out of our skin. '_I swear if this keeps up __I'm going to have a heart attack before this week is over.'_

"Well if you want him to go he's going to have to henge, or something to look normal." I said. Zetsu gave a small nod then doing a hand sigh muttered some words then with a 'poof' he changed. Woow. He actually looked normal. The fly trap was gone from his body, thank goodness, and instead of his body being two different colors it was now one pale white. His hair however, although darker, still had a tint of green to it and his eyes were an odd shade of yellowish gold. '_Like Ana's eyes but more yellow in nature.' _

"Ok. That will have to do. Follow me." I said motioning to Zetsu, who fell in step behind me. I waved to Ryxer behind me saying "We'll be back in an hour or two." Leaving her and Pain alone in the kitchen.

**Lilith **

Walking down the hallway I quickly got out of Ana's way. Half asleep as she was, she didn't acknowledge my presence. I watched as she walked straight into her bedroom door. I winced as she rubbed her forehead and opening her door disappeared into her room, slamming the door behind her. '_I feel sorry for who ever woke her up.'_

I gave one last glance at Ana's door before going into my own room. Sitting on the floor exactly were I left him was Gaara.

"Ok now I'm ready." I said as I sat down in front of Gaara and put my paints I had grabbed from the attic down besides me. "Try not to move to much." Gaara said nothing. He just kept starring at me with his unwavering pale eyes. I simply smiled and picking up my canvas, I started painting.

**Allie (Sasha)**

The store wasn't as busy as I though it was. Besides me there were maybe only three or four other people. Loading up our cart I kept an eye on Zetsu to make sure he didn't do anything to get us into trouble. So for he's been well behaved. Grabbing a few frozen pizzas for tonight I headed to the check out line, with Zetsu right behind me. As the cashier rang up all the food I watched the price go up and up. '_All this food better last more then one week.' _I don't think my bank account would be able to survive a few more trips to the store like this one.

As we loaded all the food into the trunk of my car, a red jeep wrangler with a convertible top, I spotted out the corner of my eye a Petco. '_Oh. That reminds me.' _I turned to Zetsu.

"We need to make one more stop before we can go home." I said as Zetsu put the last of the grocery bags into the car.

"What for?" Zetsu asked.

I pointed to Petco "Naomi owns a rat and she told me yesterday that she was running out of food."

"Ok. **Whatever.**" Zetsu said both sides of him answering at the same time. I stood for a second and just stared down at him. Hearing the two personalities in real life was a lot creepier then when you hear it on the show.

"Try not to do that in the store, please." Zetsu only shrugged his shoulders as if saying he had no control over it. I just shook my head. Walking into Petco I was greeted by a friendly worker. Instantly I asked about what type of food they had for rats and we talked for a few minutes on which would be the best food for Freya, Naomi's pet rat. Paying for the pet food I turned expecting to see Zetsu behind me, like he had been all afternoon, but I find that he is not. Panicking, thinking that I had lost the cannibal, started to call his name when I heard of scream. '_Shit. Shit. Shit a thousand times over.' _

Turning the corner of an aisle, where I though the scream came form, I halted at the scene before me. An women, in her mid forties, who was holding onto a book in one hand was standing there with a look of disgust and revulsion on her face. And Zetsu, oh Zetsu, he was biting and I mean full on munching on this woman's free

hand. I think I even saw a hint of blood.

A employee had came to investigate the situation but seemed unable to comprehend what was going on. Not missing a beat I snatched Zetsu from the poor women, who had yet to stop screaming. The employee was now trying to comfort her.

Suddenly the women smacked the employee's hands away and yelled "Devil spawn! He's a demon!" She turned her eyes to me and pointed a accusing finger "What are you teaching this child?! I'll report you! I swear I-I'll-" She was cut off by Zetsu, once again, biting her finger. '_Oh god. Why me?' _The already hysterical women screamed again and fainted. The employee barely caught the heavy women before she hit the floor. He turned to me, as I now had Zetsu in a tight grip so he couldn't jump on the women. Although I was eying him wearily. After all I didn't want him to start biting me.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" The employee, Robert his name tag said, asked.

"I'm sorry. He just not..uh..quit right in the head. I'll uh just be going now." I said and high tailed it out of there hearing Robert say "Hey wait!" behind me. I ignored him. I shoved Zetsu into the car and gunned it out of the parking lot. On the drive home I turned to Zetsu and asked "What the hell was that all about?"

Not even glancing in my direction he said "I was hungry. **She looked tasty**." I shuttered. Silence engulfed the car.

Then I couldn't help but ask "Was she?" Zetsu looked to me surprised. He just smirked and said "She was ok. **Not the best I've had." **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Sleeping Arrangements **

**Ryxer **

I laid down on the couch with an arm over my eyes as a way to elude all my problems. I sighed. I couldn't help but think that things were only going to get worse before they got better.

"What are you doing?" Pain asked from beside me, startling me. I clutched at my now aching chest.

"Jeez. Would you please stop that?!" Pain simply arched a brow. I growled low in my throat. "If you must know I'm trying to relax." A honk from outside got my attention.

Getting up I said "That would Sasha. I should go help her bring in the food." Walking out towards the car I spot Sasha. She looked a little exhausted. I stepped aside to let Zetsu, holding an armful of grocery bags, pass.

"What happened?" Sasha handed me a few bags.

"You don't want to know." She said. I hesitated for a moment.

"Try me." I said. Sasha gave me a hard look for a moment and then burst out laughing. '_Ok now I'm confused.' _As soon as I was able to calm Sasha down I managed to get her to tell what had happened. I know this is probably horrible for me to do but I started laughing right along side Sasha. I couldn't help it. Just the image of Zetsu biting someone. About half way through our laughing fit Zetsu came back outside to help bring in more groceries and upon seeing us gave us a 'You guys are crazy' look which only served to make Sasha and me laugh even harder.

"Oh. We should probably go feed the little cannibal before he tries to munch on someone else." I said. Sasha nodded. We gathered the last of the groceries and took them inside and started putting them away.

Taking out the frozen pizza I put two into the oven. Sasha was setting up the table and making sure that there was enough room for everyone.

"I'll go get everyone. Besides I need to give this to Naomi." Sasha said when she was done, grabbing a bag off the counter. I sent a slight nod in her direction. I heard the door close behind her as she left. I took the alone time to let my mind wonder as I started shifting through the knife drawer for one to cut the pizza.

"What are you making?" Pain, of course, asked from behind me.

"Son of a B-ow!" I screamed, and you would think that I would be use to it be now or at least expect it I mean they are ninjas, and in that second or so of panic the knife I had taken out of the drawer slipped through my fingers. For some reason unknown to me I thought to catch the knife. As I did the knife cut my hand. I instantly let the knife clatter to the floor and looked for a piece of clothe to stop the bleeding. Picking up one of the napkins from the table I covered my injured hand and turned to Pain.

"Stop sneaking up on me!"

"It's not my fault that you can not sense my presence." Pain said with out even a hint of guilt. I had the feeling of wanting to hurt the small criminal. I let myself for a small satisfying moment imagine punching him. I sighed. I got the first aid kit that we kept under the sink and sat down in one of the chairs. I removed the clothe to check the cut on my hand. '_I doesn't seem to deep.'_

I was starting to feel a slight burning sensation in my hand. As I was grabbing the bandages for my wound Pain grabbed my hand. I watched mesmerized as Pain took a wet clothe and started to clean the wound. With the slight coolness of the clothe the burning seemed to ease a little. When he was done he took the bandages from my hand and wrapped my injury himself. Taking a step back he inspected his work.

"Better?" He asked looking my in the eye. The only thing I would do was nod. As Pain left the kitchen my only thought was '_The rinnegan is so much more cooler in person. I could stare at those eyes all day.' _I blanched shaking my head to clear my mind. '_I can't believe I was thinking about his eyes. Ugh! Get it together Ryxer.' _Sighing, my head hit the table with a thumb. '_What is wrong with me?' _

**Ana**

I grumbled into my pillow, trying to go back to bed. I heard faint whispering come from behind my door. Lifting my head I tried to make sense of what the voices were saying.

"Come on just do it." A voice I would know any where whispered.

"But Tobi doesn't toooo.~" Who could only be Tobi, wined.

"Just do it." Eve urged again.

A pause. "Ok Eve-chan, Tobi will do it." I quickly put my head back down when I heard my door open. I pretended to be asleep as I heard quit footsteps head for my bed. Suddenly I felt something wet touch my cheek. I bolted up right so fast that Tobi was thrown off of me. I heard a squeak come from the door way and the door was slammed shut. I turned to Tobi who was on the floor besides the bed.

I rubbed my cheek to find it wet, I rubbed it clean with my cover. "What the hell did you do?" I asked looking at the to still Tobi. Impatiently, I bent over the side of the bed and poked him in the back of the head. I jerked back when Tobi jumped up.

"Tobi's sorry Ana-chan! Eve-chan told me to do it!" He looked like he was having a panic attack.

"What exactly did you do?" I asked in a voice wavering, holding down on Tobi's shoulders to stop him from running around.

"Tobi licked your face." Tobi's seemed a little sheepish when saying this.

"You licked my face." The realization sunk in and in one quick movement I hit Tobi upside the head. "How dare you lick my face." Tobi started to cry saying "Tobi's sorry Ana-chan! Tobi's sorry!"

Tired of his crying I sat back and said, looking down at Tobi, while rubbing my temples "For Christ sakes shut up." Tobi looked up at me with his head cocked to the side.

"Is Ana-chan still angry at Tobi?"

"Eh?" We sat there staring at each other, until not baring the silence I said, glancing away for Tobi "No I'm not." I hoped that Tobi would get excited and then leave, but sadly I was wrong.

"Yeah!" Tobi cheered then hugged me. Freaking hugged me. I froze.

"Uhh." Not knowing what to do I just patted him awkwardly on the head. Thinking that a minute was long enough for any hug I pushed Tobi off of me. Stretching I fell back onto my bed. Tobi peeked over the edge of the bed.

"What is Ana-chan doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking a nap." I said turning over to lay on my side.

"Can Tobi take a nap too?" I looked over my shoulder at him. '_God. He tires me out.' _

"Ana-chan?" '_If I don't say anything maybe he will go away.'_

"Ana-chan?!" Tobi now had a wine in his voice. He started to poke my feet.

I growled in annoyance. "Do what ever you want Tobi." I said finally. As I was about to go to sleep, I felt the bed shift a little as Tobi climbed onto the bed. He laid down next to me and I instantly wiggled away from him putting some space between us. Tobi said nothing.

**Allie (Sasha) **

After I gave Naomi Freya's food and told everyone that dinner was about to be done I headed up to mine and Ana's room, knowing that Ana was probably up there taking a nap.

I opened the door and was floored by what I saw. Ana was asleep, snoring softly and Tobi was also laying down in the bed next to Ana. I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Tobi sat up and looked at me.

"Hi Sasha-chan." Was it just me or did his voice a hint darker then normal. Looking at Tobi I knew that he knew that I knew about who he really was.

"Hello Tobi. I just came up to tell Ana that dinner is almost done." Tobi said nothing, just sat there with his head cocked.

"I guess you can just tell her yourself." I mumbled.

Tobi suddenly brightened and said "Ok Sasha-chan." I felt my cheek twitched. No one calls me Sasha except for Ryxer and Ana, but I let it go. Nodding I left the room.

I made my way to the kitchen ready to tell Ryxer about what I just saw. '_I could so use this as blackmail latter.' _I stopped in the door way of the kitchen, however, when I saw Ryxer. She was lightly banging her head against the table.

"Ryxer?" I asked cautiously.

"Yes?" She glanced up at me.

"Whats wrong?" As if noticing for the first time what she was actually doing she jumped out of her chair.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She said in a firm voice. I didn't push the subject. Sniffing the air I smelt a slight burnt smell. "Ryxer." I said, giving her a pointed look.

She looked confused for a minute then she sniffed as well and then "Oh crap! The pizza!" She ran and quickly took the pizza out of the oven. I looked over her shoulder.

"Well it's not that bad. The guys will just have to deal with slightly burnt pizza." I said. Ryxer grumbled.

"I just don't even care anymore." She said.

"Someone has had a rough day." I said.

Ryxer gave a tiny laugh. "You could say that."

I bumped her with my shoulder "Come on. Cheer up. You cut those and I'll put the others into the oven."

Ryxer bumped my back "Whatever you say."

**Ryxer **

Dinner went surprisingly well. I don't know how, but Sasha had managed to fit everyone at the table. We had placed all five of the pizzas in the center of the table, so it was basically a free for all, everyone just grabbed what they wanted. For a moment I though that Ana would start a fight when Hidan, who sat across from her, stole a piece of pizza off of her plate. Sasha resolved the matter by taking one of her pieces and putting it on Ana's plate. Ana smirked. However, not before long, Hidan jumped and fell out of his chair. Getting up he looked across the table at Ana with a death glare.

"You Bitch!" Dawn held him back when he tried to jump over the table.

"What did you do Ana?" I asked. Ana just shrugged her shoulders and looked away.

"The bitch kicked me!" Hidan yelled trying to wiggle out of the grasp that Dawn had on him.

"Ana." Sasha said, he tone held a hint of disappointment.

"He deserved it for stealing me pizza!" She said defensive.

"Bitch!" Hidan jerked in Dawn's hold.

"Hidan." Pain said warningly. Hidan huffed, but calmed down. Ana laughed. Hidan angrily ate the rest of his dinner. Thankfully nothing else happened for the duration of dinner. After dinner we crowded in the front room and decided to watch a movie.

"Oh! Oh! I want to pick the movie!" Eve said hopping up and down.

"Ok. Ok." Sasha said. Eve smiled then headed for the movie cabinet. She dug threw the movies and pulled out one with a "Aha!" Holding it up I saw that it was _Howl's moving castle. _I couldn't help but smile._ Howl's moving castle _was quit possibly my favorite movie.

**Ana**

Half way through the movie I fell asleep. It wasn't the slow fall asleep either but the instant knock out. I woke up just as the credits started across the screen. I yawned and trying to stretch found that my right arm was pinned. Glancing down I saw that Tobi was leaning against my arm asleep.

"Oi, Tobi." I said trying to shake him off. I ended up hitting Joe, who sat on my other side, with Tobi. She gave me a droll look then moved out of the danger zone. Getting impatient I flicked Tobi on the head. He didn't move an inch.

"Let me try something." Olivia said, seeing my predicament. "Does Tobi want candy?" Instantly Tobi was off my arm and running around Olivia.

"Tobi wants candy!" He stopped expectantly in front of Olivia

"He he. Sorry I don't have any." She explained. His mood changed instantly from joyful to despair. He turned to me.

"Ana-chan-" sniffle "-Olivia-chan lied to Tobi." Tobi clutched at my arm, continuing to sniffle.

"What are you coming to me for?" I asked, failing to pry my arm from his death grip. Tobi didn't reply.

"I'm really sorry Tobi." Olivia said with guilt. "Will you forgive me?" Tobi sneaked a peak at her. Turnig in Olivia's direction and said "Tobi will forgive Olivia-chan!"

Olivia smiled and picking up Tobi started swinging him around. The both started laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes.

Out the corner of my eye I saw Sasha in the corner by herself. I went and stood beside her. She gave me a nod in acknowledgment. Ryxer joined us not a moment later. Looking at the group of children rampaging through our front room a thought accord to me.

Turning to Ryxer and Sasha I asked "Hey were are the kids going to sleep?" They both had blank looks on their faces. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?"

"Eh." Sasha mumbled. Ryxer put up her hand and said "Easy fix. Lets see. We each share a room already, so..How bout we split the guys up into groups and have them share rooms with us."

Ana's head whipped in Ryxer's direction "I am not sharing my room with any of those criminals."

"Ana." Sasha said warningly.

"I'm not sharing." Ana all but snarled. They glared at one another. I could practically cut the tension in the air.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Sasha blurted. As they started their match I started thinking about who would go where, already knowing the out come of Ana and Sasha's game. Ana groaned in defeat as Sasha gave a small laugh.

I clapped my hands gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "I have some news about were everyone will be rooming. Tobi, Itachi and Kakashi will share a room with Ana and Sasha." Tobi cheered and went to hug Ana. Seeing this coming Ana hit him away.

"You can't be serious." Ana said with aggravation.

"But you two seem to get along so well." I responded. Ana just grunted, dodging Tobi as he tried to hug her again. I continued "Now Pain, Sasuke and Konan will room with me and Olivia. Kakuzu, Hidan and Zetsu will be with Dawn and Naomi." I heard a faint "Why do I have to room with that Bitch." from Hidan and saw Kakuzu elbow him in the side. "Sasori and Diedara will share with Eve and Sarah." Diedara didn't seem to happy about this as he gave Eve a weary look. "Finally Kisame and Gaara will bunk with Lilith and Joe." There were nods as the Akatsuki divided and grouped with the girls they would share a room with.

"Dammit." Ana wheezed. I turned and saw that Tobi had managed to get to Ana. He had her in a tight grip and it didn't seem to be letting go anytime soon. I laughed. When Ana sent a glare my way I choked back my laughter and didn't meet her stare.

My eyes looked at the clock on the wall, which read 10:49. "Ok guys it's time bed. We got to get up early tomorrow." I was greeted with grumbles. I herded everyone up the stairs, while Naomi and Dawn headed for their room downstairs with Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu on their heels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Hidan sucks at PS3.**

**Allie (Sasha) **

I stretched, half asleep. Turning over I peaked at the clock. Giving the time only a quick glance I rolled back over ready to fall back asleep. Not a second later I jumped out of bed. '_Oh god. I'm going to be late.' _

I nearly tripped over Itachi, who was asleep on the floor, as I headed for my closet. I got dressed as quickly as possible and coming out of the closet saw that Itachi was now awake, sitting up watching me. I also noticed that Ana was still asleep. In one fluid motion I stepped over Tobi, sleeping beside Ana's bed, and kicked Ana off the bed.

"Son of a Bitch!" Ana screamed in surprise as she fell off the side of the bed. Looking over the edge of the bed she said "What the fuck was that?"

"It is 7:30." I answered.

"So?" She said as irritated as ever.

"Work." I said raising an eyebrow, while putting on my jacket.

"Oh." Ana wasn't quite looking me in the eyes as she said this.

I stopped. "Oh?" I gave Ana my best glare. She twitched. "Ok. Ok. I kind of got fired." Her voice got quieter as she spook til the point were I had to lean in to hear her. Hearing this I stood up straight.

"What? When?"

"Last week." Ana still refused to look me in the eyes.

"You got into fight didn't you?" I asked, resisting the urge to face palm.

"Maybe." She replied with a nervous laugh.

"Sasha-chan? Ana-chan?" We both looked over to see that Tobi was up, along with Kakashi, and looked confused. See the little anime characters gave me an idea.

Turing to Ana I said "Great." Now it was Ana's turn to look confused. "Now you can look after the Akatsuki with Eve." Ana's face quickly goes from confused to defiant.

"No way in hell." She said firmly.

"Think of this as punishment." I said. Giving the clock a glance I quickly headed for the door saying over my shoulder "I'll have Eve text me if anything happens so be good and don't kill anyone." I heard Ana groan as she fell back on the bed, as I closed the door behind me. Going down the hallway I bang on doors, hearing range of responses most of them containing the word 'fuck'. As I headed for the stairs I could hear the girls scrambling through there rooms in order to get ready in time and Ryxer say "I call the bathroom!"

I run down the stairs and head for the basement. I quickly knocked on the door, bouncing on the balls of my feet. '_Come on.' _A grumpy Naomi answered the door.

"What do you want?" Her voice was scratchy.

"Its about 7:30."

"7:30?" She blinked a few times before her eyes went wide "7:30?! Oh shit!" She yelled over her shoulder as she slammed the door "Dawn wake your ass up! We over slept!"

I headed back up towards the kitchen intent to at least get some sort of breakfast. As I pulled out some pop-tarts from the cabinets Ryxer came in and seeing the treat in my hand stole it before I could even take a bit.

"Hey!" I said as she headed for the exit.

"Thanks. See ya later." She called out, heading for the front door.

I grumbled pulling out another package. Heading into the front room I see that many of the Akatsuki were grouped in the center of the room along with a tired Eve.

"What is going on?" Pain asked. I heard Ryxer start her car in the garage.

"We have to go to work." I told Pain and looking at Eve I said "Eve, text me if anything happens, ok?" She merely nodded and yawned.

"Wait!" Naomi ran past me with Sarah in tow, as she rushed to catch up to Ryxer, her and Sarah's ride to work. I folded my arms and waited for Joe and Olivia, whom I was to drive to work. Lilith gave me a small wave as she and Dawn headed out for work. Joe, now downstairs, stood beside me waiting as well. '_It is at times like these that I wish we had more than three cars or that I at least didn't have to take Olivia to work.' _

Olivia finally made her way down the stairs and was meat with me saying "You are so freaking slow."

"Sorry." She mumbled.

I waved it off "Never mind. Hurry up or we will later than we already are." As we headed out the front door I cast one last glance at the group of people in my living room. '_I hope they don't destroy anything while we are gone.'_ I closed the door behind me and headed for my jeep wrangler.

**Ana**

I huddled under the covers in a attempt to go back to sleep. I was half way there when Eve busted into my room.

"Ana." She said as she started shaking me. Growing irritated I threw off the covers and said "What?!"

Not one bit deterred by this show of aggression Eve said "I'm hungry." As if to prove her statement true her stomach let out a loud rumble.

Getting out of bed I mumbled "Ok. Give me a sec." Eve nodded and left the room. After I threw on some sweats I headed down stairs. As I entered the kitchen I saw that it was vacant gave a sigh of relieve. Looking in the cabinets I decided to make pancakes. I was so intent on the task at hand that I didn't hear the door to the kitchen open. I didn't noticing the small figure lurking about the kitchen, even as it came up behind me, not until it was to late.

"Ana-chan!" Tobi squealed as he hugged me from behind. Surprised the pancake that I was cooking flew off the pan and landed on the floor.

"Ana-chan?" Tobi asked noticing the tremors that were passing through my body. Silently, with all the force I could muster I backed straight into the counter behind me. Tobi grunted and let go of me as he fell to the floor. He held his stomach and curling into a ball started to roll around on the floor.

I threw the pancake on the floor away and turned back to the stove to finish making breakfast, ignoring the crying Tobi. Before long however Tobi was up and asking "What is Ana-chan making?"

"I'm making pancakes." I answered. Tobi looked from me to the pancakes cooking on the stove.

"Are pancakes good?" He asked.

"Yes." I said sparing him a glance. Tobi tried to snatch one of the pancakes off of the plate on the counter but I slapped his hand away. Tobi pouted.

"Tobi just wanted to try one."

"I don't care. You can wait till they are all done." I said. Cutting Tobi off before he could say anything I said "You are a good boy, right?" Tobi nodded ecclesiastically. "Then wait." Tobi started running around the kitchen giggling. Finishing the last of the pancakes and setting up the table I said "Go tell everyone that breakfast is ready."

Tobi ran from the room yelling "Tobi is a good boy!" Soon the kitchen was crowded and everyone was filling their empty stomachs.

"When will the others get back?" Pain asked.

"Around four or five." Eve answered. She smiled "We have all day to play outside!" She squealed.

"Eve." I said gaining her attention. "We are not leaving this house."

Eve looking displeased asked "But why?"

"Because I'm tired and no way in hell I'm I going to be able to stand leaving the house. I'm in charge and I say we are staying home. That is final." My tone left no room for discussion.

Eve suddenly perked up "Can we at lest play on the PS3?" I gave a small nod. Eve jumped from the table with a laugh ran from the room to warm up the game system.

"What is a PS3, un?" Diedara asked.

"Go find out." I snapped back. Diedara grunted and putting his dirty dishes in the sink left to find Eve. As the others finished they did the same, going to find Eve to find out what a PS3 was. I stayed behind to clean up. As I started on the dishes I could hear the noise from the PS3 from the front room. Based on the music I would guess that they were playing Call of Duty.

Once done I headed for the front room and heard the sound of gun fire and Hidan cursing. "Damn fucking Uchiha! I'll kill your ass!" Entering the the front room I saw that everyone was crowded around in a semi circle and Hidan, Itachi, Tobi and Gaara were sitting in front, each holding a controller. Glancing at the TV I saw that they were in fact playing Call of Duty Black Ops. They were playing with the screen split into four sections. I sat down off to the side and after a few moments of observation I noticed that Itachi was in the lead followed by Gaara, then Tobi in third and Hidan in dead last with zero points.

I pat Hidan on the shoulder. "You suck Hidan." Earning me a glare from said criminal. In one motion I took the controller from his hands.

"Hey Bitch!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Watch and learn." I said with out looking at Hidan and scooting up next to him, I choose the class that I was best with. With a smirk I started a reign of blood shed. I killed them about twelve or so times before I finally got killed and by Itachi no less. This only made me more competitive. Hidan started chanting beside me "Kill their asses!"

That was what we did pretty much all day. We rotated people in and out so everyone got a turn. At one point Sasuke and Itachi were both playing. I can't say how many times Sasuke went for Itachi only to be killed in the process. Finally having enough Sasuke threw the controller to Eve and went to sit in the back.

As the others arrived they saw what we were doing and getting a quick snake came and sat down waiting to take a turn as well. It came to the point were everyone was crowded in the front room with chip backs and soda bottles littering the floor. We played til it was near midnight then turning off the game went to our shared rooms and went to sleep.

The rest of the week followed the same way. Everyone fell into a routine where Eve and me stayed home with the Akatsuki and spent most of the day playing games while the others went to work and when they came home they would joined in. It seemed that life had finally gotten back on a normal track that is until today. As usual we were all gathered in the front room and today's game was Borderlands 2. The door bell sounded through out the house.I saw Sasha go for the door out the corner of my eye. '_Now who the hell could that be?'_

**Allie (Sasha)**

Pain and Ryxer were in the middle of fighting off an army of stalkers when I heard the door bell. I got up from the floor and headed for the door wondering who it could be. I opened the door and was greeted by a middle aged man. He had on blocked glasses and short cropped brown hair. He wore a black suit and he had a clip board in one hand.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Mr. Spencer. If I am not mistaken we have an appointment today." He stated matter of factually. It took a minute for this information to process.

"Oh yes of course, Mr. Spencer! If you would give me a moment." I said closing the door on his face before he could respond. I leaned heavily on the door.

'_Oh shit. I forgot.' _Yelling could be heard from the front room along with Hidan and Ana cursing each other out for some reason or another. A loud crash accompanied their voices and the noise only got louder. '_We are so totally fucked.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Mr. Spencer**

**Allie (Sasha)**

I detached myself from the door and ran to the front room. "Hey, guys." I said trying to gain their attention but their eyes stayed glued to the TV. Ana and Kakuzu were now playing Borderlands 2 and the only one who seemed to notice me was Itachi, who came over to stand next to me.

"What is the matter?" He asked in his mono tuned voice.

All I said was "We have a visitor." Pinpointing my target I cut in front of the TV, earning a 'hey' from everyone. I quickly took the TV's power cord and unplugged it. As the TV's screen went blank a bunch of glares turned my way.

Addressing everyone I said "We have a visitor. His name is Mr. Spencer." I could tell by the blank stares that no one either cared or knew who Mr. Spencer was. "He is here to evaluate us on whether or not we can take care of the Akatsuki and he can and will take them away." I elaborated and while some got up and began to clean others, Ana and Hidan mostly, stayed seated. "That means clean. NOW!" The rest jumped up and scattered about to get ready. As I left the room I noticed for the first time that the vase in the corner of the room was on the floor shattered. '_That was what most made that crashing noise.' _I left the room vaguely noting that Itachi was following me. I opened the door and meet Mr. Spencer with a hesitant smile.

"Is something the matter?" Mr. Spencer asked.

"No nothing." I responded. When Mr. Spencer made a move to go inside I blocked his way. He raised an eyebrow. "Well you see-"cough "-ahh...How are you today?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Fine thank you." He gave me a calculating look. "Would there be some reason that we are still outside?" I tried to think up an answer but my mind was blank. I failed to notice when Itachi suddenly said "Hello." gaining the man's attention.

"Who might you be?" Mr. Spencer asked and it took me a moment to figure out that he wasn't talking to me but to Itachi, who stood besides me.

"This is Itachi." I said. Mr. Spencer bent down so he was eye level with Itachi and asked "These girls aren't mistreating you are they?" I sputtered.

"No they are not." Itachi answered not even flinching. Mr. Spencer nodded and standing up wrote on his clip board.

"Sasha." Ryxer said from behind me. I turned and she gave a small thumbs up then disappeared around the corner. I step out of Mr. Spencer's way and said "Sorry for the wait." He just walked past me into the house. Closing the door I watched Mr. Spencer out the corner of my eye and whispered to Itachi "Thanks." Itachi just 'hn'ed and started down the hallway. I watched him for a second then with a shrug followed.

**Ryxer**

We had managed to clean up the front room of all trash, including the broken vase, and had gotten Ana to go up to her room so as to not make any trouble. In the process the others had scattered around the house after a warning to behave. I felt the nerves rage through my body and as Mr. Spencer walked into the room they only got worse. I always got nervous when I was put under pressure like this or got in front of a group of strangers. I took a few breathes trying to calm myself. The sound of a throat being cleared made me look up, straight at the face of Mr. Spencer. He continued to look at me, waiting. I peaked at Pain with a questioning look and he responded by making a 'go on' motion.

'_Crap he most have asked me a question and I didn't hear it.'_ Feeling my nerves take over I said "No?" uncertainly and saw Pain literally face palm. Mr. Spencer then wrote on his clip board and walked away.

I looked down at Pain. "What was that about?"

"He asked you if you liked children." I fell to my hands and knees and aura of depression surrounded me.

"Do you think it is to late to go tell him the truth?" I asked not looking at Pain. Pain didn't respond and I felt the sudden urge to cry. '_Dammit. Stupid nerves.'_

**Lilith**

I sat in the Kitchen with Gaara. I gave a sigh and figuring that I would see what could be for dinner tonight, I got up and headed for the fridge. Before I could however, Mr. Spencer walked into the room and opened the fridge and search through the cabinets.

Turning to me he asked "Is it always normal for you to be out of food?" With out even waiting for an answer he left writing down on his clip board. Looking in the fridge I saw that it was indeed nearly empty.

'_I guess we forgot to go shopping for food this past week.' _I sat with a thumb back into my set besides Gaara and let my head hit the table with a loud thwack. After a second of pain I felt a tingling down the base of my spine as Gaara began to softly pat my on the head as a sort of comport. Sparing him a glance I gave a small smile.

**Naomi**

I sat in my room with Kakuzu and Kakashi. I was feeding my pet rat, Freya. Taking her out of her cage I turned to Kakuzu and Kakashi seeing if one of them wished to hold her. As I did so a man came into my room, who I presumed was Mr. Spencer. He took one look at Freya and I could see the disapproval and disgust in his eyes. I cradled Freya in my arms as if to protect her from the offending man.

Pushing his glasses up his nose he said "You let the children play around a rat?" I felt a stab of anger and I feeling the need to defend Freya I began "Well-"

Mr. Spencer cut me off. "Do you know how many diseases rats carry? They are vermin." He left jotting down a few notes on his clip board. '_Uhh. How I would like to break that clip board over his head.' _

**Ana**

I laid down on my bed as I watched Tobi play with Zetsu. Needless to say it was one way to beat boredom. I yawned. Mid way through my yawn a man with blocked glass came into my room. In a instant all sleepiness left my body. '_Who the hell does this guy think he is?' _

He glanced at Tobi and Zetsu playing on the floor with toy baseball bats to me. Currently Zetsu was hitting a crying Tobi in the side with a foam baseball bat. I almost told the Tobi to suck it up except for the look that glasses was sending my way.

"Can I help you?" I said unable to keep the venom from my voice. He ignored my and just wrote on that clip board of his, making my even angrier. He turned to leave but I stopped him by asking "What exactly did you just write down just now?" He looked over his shoulder at me and pushing up his glasses from the bridge of his nose and said "Inadequate." then left closing the door behind him. '_Inadequate? Inadequate!? Inadequate my ass!' _I gave a low growl and threw the alarm clock into the wall.

**Sarah**

I was in my room reading a book as Diedara played with some of his clay. I had warned him earlier that he shouldn't do any big explosions in the house and so far Diedara had managed to keep all of them relatively small.

Diedara was so caught up in his clay and setting off tiny little explosions, about the size of his hand, and I was so caught up in my book that neither of us noticed the man with glasses peak inside the room. We also didn't notice the look of shock on his face as he saw Diedara setting off one of his little fire works and my lack of attention. Neither of us saw him fiercely writing down notes on his clip board.

He left as silently as he came.

**Olivia**

Sasuke and I were setting in the game room with Konan, Joe and Kisame. We were all playing a game of Apples to Apples. Joe was currently winning with Sasuke in close second. As the game progressed I could see Sasuke becoming more and more competitive.

While in the middle of a round a middle aged man entered the room and stood off to the side. _'That must be our visitor, Mr. Spencer.' _I gave a friendly wave but Mr. Spencer just ignored this and left the room.

Turning back to the game I saw that the others had stopped in the middle of the game to also look at Mr. Spencer.

After a few moments of silence I asked no one in particular "How do you think the others are doing?"

"Fine I'm sure." Joe answered. I continued to stare at the door the 'visitor' left through. With a shrug I turned my focus back to the game.

**Dawn**

Hidan, Eve, Sasori and me were clustered into the back yard. Hidan and Eve were wrestling while Sasori and me were off to the side watching. Eve had Hidan pinned to the ground and Hidan didn't look to happy about that fact.

As the back door banged squeaked open behind me I turned and saw our guest Mr. Spencer standing on the back porch. Aggravated Hidan started yelling "You son of a Bitch! Get the fuck off of me!" He was wiggling under Eve. I glanced from Hidan to Mr. Spencer with growing urgency.

"Hidan I think you should shut up." I whispered to him. He sent me a glare and said "Why the fuck should I?" His struggles were growing more urgent and yet Eve still managed to hold him down. Peaking at Mr. Spencer I saw him shake his head and writing on his clip board walked back into the house. Both Eve and a still yelling Hidan were oblivious to the fact and Sasori looked uncaring.

'_So much for keeping Hidan in line.' _

**Allie (Sasha)**

I caught Mr. Spencer in the hallway. He was headed for the front door. I felt a weight settle in my chest.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked.

He didn't even bother to look friendly. "I believe I have seen enough."

"Enough?"

"Yes. Ms. Hathaway if I may say so you and your companions are quite possible the worst caretakers I have seen in all my years." I said as he adjusted his glasses.

I gave a nervous laugh "That can't be true."

He gave me a sharp look. "Violence, swearing, hazardous explosions, rats, and you don't even have enough food." I had no response. I mean what was I to say? That these children were actually from another world and were really older then they looked and hey not to mention criminals.

He said "Now if you don't mind I have to return to the office and do some paper work as that we can transfer these children as soon as possible." As he started back down the hall the door bell sounded again. I walked past him mumbling 'excuse me' and stood before the door. I had a moment of hesitation were I had the urge to run from the door and just forget that there was anyone on the other side. Just run from Mr. Spencer and the Akastuki.

I shoved that urge aside and opened the door. Oh. How I wish I had follow that urge and ran, ran as far away from that door as I could. Because on the other side of that door was hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I have been busy with school and everything else. **

**Chapter 8: Simon**

**Allie (Sasha) **

I slammed the door closed and leaned against it.

"Who was at the door?" I looked up to see Mr. Spencer standing a few feet from me and standing next to him was Itachi.

"N-no one." I stuttered. '_Maybe he will go away.' _Loud knocking started on the other side of the door. '_Or not.' _

"It is impolite to keep guest waiting." Mr. Spencer said. I sent him a 'you-better-shut-it' look. '_If only he knew.' _

A voice from the other side of the door said "Fireball I know you're there, open up."

"Fireball?" Mr. Spencer looked confused. I just pointed to my self and muttered "That is what he calls me."

"He?" Itachi spoke up startling me.

"Yeah..my-" choke "-older brother." Knowing I couldn't put off the encounter any longer I opened the door mumbling a 'come in'. The man that stepped inside had curly brown hair, much like my own, and green eyes. He smiled and rubbing my head said "Its been a while Fireball." I smack his hand away, muttering "Not long enough." He looked wounded and covering his heart dramatically said "That hurts."

"Simon?" My brother and I turned to see a stunned Mr. Spencer. My brother laughed and said  
"Hey Specs!" Simon hugged 'Specs' and pulled him off to the side.

"Specs?" Itachi asked quietly from besides me. Still looking at my brother I explained "Yeah, my brother likes to give people weird nick names." My brother, Simon, detached himself from 'Specs' and came to stand before Itachi, looking down at him.

"So you adopted some kids, Fireball?" Simon asked.

"You could say that." Simon stood for a moment then went back over to 'Specs'. I watched amazed as, after a moment of huddled mumbling, Mr. Spencer waved at Simon and came to me saying "I'm am sorry about earlier. You can expect your first payment in a few days." My eyes trailed Mr. Spencer as he left.

"What did you do?" I asked Simon.

"Oh nothing really. I just happen to know his boss." I glanced at Simon and saw that he was heading down hallway. I trudged after him wondering how long he was going to stay. Itachi was silent, as usual.

In the front room Pain sat on the couch watching a depressed Ryxer sit in the corner. Simon, laughing, went over to Ryxer and gave her a hug, lifting her off the ground. Ryxer surprised laughed as well. Putting down Ryxer Simon said "Its been a while Nerves." Ryxer puffed up at the use of the offending nick name.

"I told you not to call me that." Ryxer said accusingly, playfully hitting Simon on the arm. Simon however was currently looking at Pain. Simon glanced from me to Pain to Ryxer to Itachi.

"Exactly how many kids did you adopt?" Simon asked.

"A few." I answered. Simon shrugged and moved to a more interesting topic.

"So were is the rest of the gang?" He asked looking around the room.

"I'll go get them." Ryxer replied.

"No need." Simon said and pulled out a air horn from his pocket.

"Who carries an air horn?" I asked absently.

"Who doesn't?" Simon said in the way that only Simon could. He then proceeded to blow the air horn. I covered my ears to stop any more of the noise from harming my ear drums. Despite the odd method everyone was gathered in the front room in a matter of moments playfully greeting Simon with hugs and slaps on the backs. The Akatsuki stood apart from the our little group watching and waiting.

Pleased Simon, put the air horn back into his pocket. He eyed all the kids then turned to me with a twinkle in his eyes.

"They look-" I cut him off by saying "I know."

"Are they?"

I hesitated before answering. I weighed which would be better, telling Simon the truth or lying. I decided against lying knowing that when Simon put his mind to something he would not be deterred and he would not leave this alone if he knew I was lying to him, which he could always do.

"Yep." I said waiting for his reaction, which as is as usual with Simon what I did not expect. Simon started laughing, hard. Catching his breathe he said "Sweet!" with a goofy smile. He quieted down in a instant and started tapping his chin.

"Now then." He mumbled looking from each of the Akatsuki to the other. '_Here we go.' _It was like a ritual that I had seen many a time before. Whenever Simon meets new people he instantly gives them a nickname, not even caring for their real ones.

He suddenly pointed at Pain. "Pierce." He said. Pain looked to Ryxer, who said simply "Your nick name." Which didn't seem to make Pain any happier. Simon pointed to each Akatsuki member and said his nick names for them gaining a mix of reactions.

Konan "Aoi." Konan looked indifferent.

Diedara "Clay." He seemed to not mind.

Sasori "Mary." I saw Sasori's eye twitched and Eve, standing besides Sasori, trying to hid her smile.

"Mary?" I asked.

"Its short for Marionette." Simon clarified.

"Ah." I muttered.

Itachi "Weasel." No reaction what so ever from Itachi. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the name. Although when Itachi turned his gaze my way I pretended as if I was coughing.

Zetsu "Hannibal." Zetsu didn't mind, in fact I don't think he was even paying attention. He was to busy arguing with himself.

Sasuke "Uke." Sasuke was like his brother, no reaction.

Kakashi "Scarecrow." Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

Gaara "Hourglass." Gaara looked confused until Simon stated "Its because of the sand." Was it my imagination or had Lilith just giggled?

Tobi "Swirl." Now this made Tobi pout and put Ana in a laughing fit. Ignoring them Simon continued.

Kakuzu "Greed." Kakuzu seemed to like his name while chuckles filled the room.

Hidan "Priest." Hidan's eyes narrowed but before he could say anything a laughing Dawn covered his mouth.

And last but not least Kisame "Stingray." Kisame looked as if he just got punched in the gut. Laughter filled the room. Joe was the only one who didn't laugh. She looked a little sorry for the depressed shark.

Simon quickly changed from laughing to serious and yelled "Come Apprentice we shall build our HQ."

"Yes." Eve screamed jumping up. They made to leave but I stopped them by saying "What! How long are you planning on staying?"

Simon stopped mid stride and peaking over his shoulder said "Well I was going to only stay a day or so." I exhaled in relieve. "However-" I tensed "-I think I will stay for a while." '_Figures.' _

As he made his way from the room Tobi, or should I say Swirl, ran towards Simon and Eve saying "Tobi wants to play! Tobi wants to play!" Simon glanced at Eve with a questioning look.

Eve said "I think he will make a good addition to the team sir." She even saluted. Simon nodded and pointing at an exited Tobi said "You are now Jr. Apprentice Swirl!"

"Yay!" Tobi cheered. The three left the room cheering and going to look for a place to set up their 'HQ.'

"Well damn." Ryxer said.

**Ana**

I yawned and sat up looking to see that it was 8:15. '_Ah, It's good to sleep in.' _I tried to swing my legs over to side of the bed but found them immovable. Looking down I saw a slumbering Tobi laying down over my legs. He snored and snuggled my leg.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" I flung Tobi off my lap. He sailed into the wall with a 'thumb' and landed with a grown. A now awake Tobi sat up and cocking his head said with a pout "But Tobi was tired."

Throwing off the covers I towered over the little rascal and said "And what exactly gives you the idea that you can just crawl into MY bed?"

Tobi opened his mouth to answer and I choose that moment to give him some vital advice "Be careful on how you answer that question." I said with narrowed eyes.

Tobi sat still, staring at me. We stared at each other till the door crashed open. I peeked out the corner of my eye to see Sasha and Itachi in the door way.

"What is going on?" Sasha asked, looking from me to Tobi accusingly.

"Nothing." I answered leaning back on my feet.

"Then what was that noise?"

"Uh.."Unaware of how to answer another thought a cured to me. Leaning forward with my hands on my hips and a smirk on my face I said "What are you doing home anyways? Aren't you suppose to be at work?"

Sasha gave a little laugh "Well with Simon here and all I really didn't want to leave him here unsupervised, especially with Eve." I nodded understandingly, having seen Simon in action before.

"Why not?" Tobi asked, having regained his voice with the change in topic.

I rubbed his head in mock affection "Oh Tobi, little naive Tobi. Simon can be a little, how you say, devious at times."

Sasha snorted "A little is an understatement. He does crazy ridiculous crap for no reason except to appease his own curiosity."

"Yeah, he does some crazy stuff." I said with a laugh, thinking of some of the things that Simon has done the few times he came to visit.

"Like what?" Tobi asked.

I thought of all the things I could say when a great example came to mind. "Like the reason that Sasha is nicknamed fireball."

Sasha's head whipped in my direction. "Don't you dare." She seethed with narrowed eyes.

Ignoring her I began my story, dodging Sasha all the while. "Well it happened when Sasha was the tender age of six and Simon was ten. Simon got a mischievous idea and at five in the morning he set his evil plan into action. He took hair spray and doused the slumbering Sasha's hair, now keep in mind the fact that Sasha is a very deep sleeper. Simon waited till Sasha was awake and brushing her teeth. He then commenced to take a match and set her hair on fire. Sasha tells me that she managed to put the fire out before there was any serious damage. Although to do so she had to stick her head in the toilet. And that is why he calls her fireball."

Sasha looked like she was choking. Her face was as red as a tomato and she looked mortified. I patted her on the back. "Oh, come on it was thirteen years ago, get over it."

Sasha glared at me, well at least she tried to. "Getting your hair caught on fire by your brother is not something you just get over. Not to mention all the other crap he has done! He has made my life a living hell!"

Sasha exclamation was meet with a scream. Surprised we ran from the room and followed the scream to the living room, to find that Simon and Eve had tied Hidan down. Simon had an ax, covered in blood, Eve had her eyes covered and Hidan's head was cut off. There was blood all over the floor and Hidan was cursing loudly.

"What the hell is going on?!" Sasha asked.

"I wanted to see if he was immortal in our world or not." Simon said matter of factly.

"And what if he wasn't?!" Simon just shrugged his shoulders in answer. Sasha groaned. For some reason I felt like laughing and so I did. I laughed long and hard. Sasha sent me a glare. She pivoted and made to leave the room.

"Were are you going?" Eve spook up, peeking through her fingers.

"I'm going to get Kakuzu." She said without looking over her shoulder. Itachi followed her. I was still laughing. By the time I had stopped Sasha and Itachi had come back with an amused Kakuzu and if I am not mistaken Kakuzu had taken his sweet time patching up Hidan. At some point Sasha had gotten duck tape to shut Hidan up after his vigorous cursing had grown tiring.

Simon had left sometime during the operation having grown bored. Eve had soon followed along with Tobi. I didn't like those three being along together but I was having to much fun watching the scene before me. Simon had always made things more fun.

**Allie (Sasha)**

It had been a few days since the Hidan fiasco, he still won't shut up about it, and Simon had barely made a peak. I hadn't gone to work for the past five days so that I could watch Simon like a hawk. However, Simon didn't do anything. He would came down stairs then he would sit and watch TV and sometimes he, Eve and Tobi would leave and wouldn't be seen for hours.

I had a feeling that he was up to something. I had seen him do this in the past. He would act normal for a few days but then he would let out all that bent up energy in some big prank or scheme. He had done just that once when I was thirteen and he had been seventeen. After the few days of normalcy he had taken our parents brand new mustang and totaled it in a derby. Our parents had been pissed.

'_What is he planning?'_

**Simon, Eve and Tobi (3rd person)**

They were huddled together on a pile of pillows in the backyard shed. This was one of there many meetings of the week to perfect the upcoming plan. Simon had made it clear that each was to stay out of trouble till the planned date. Eve however was still having trouble excepting the current scheme.

"Are you sure they will be alright?" Eve whispered to Simon.

"Yes, Yes. It is only a small amount, There won't be any permanent affects." Simon said reassuringly. Eve was still unsure.

"I don't know." Eve muttered. Simon sighed and putting a comforting hand on her back said "If it makes you feel batter me, you and Tobi will remain unaffected so as to watch the others and make sure that they don't hurt themselves." This fact soothed Eve just a little. She whispered a small 'Ok'.

"Good," Simon stated. Turing to Tobi he asked simply "You ok?" Tobi nodded vigorously. Simon nodded.

"Our plan is almost ready to set into motion." Simon said as he held up a small vile, a small grin upon his face.


End file.
